Where Art Thou, Jealously?
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames and Cargan one shot, with a side serving of Jagan. Small summary: Kendall and Carlos are a little suspicious when James and Logan start sneaking off with each other. Just what could they be hiding?


Okay, no more sad stories. Life is too short for that, so here's a story idea that was brought to life via...Romeo and Juliet. I had to read the play and watch a live production for one of my English courses, and I thought of Kames and Cargan, so ta-da! One thing, though: there is some Jagan in this story, but you'll see how that works out! Please enjoy and to those who gave me kind words in the last two one shots, thank you. This is for all of you. :) **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Big Time nor one of Shakespeare's most famous plays! I love them both, but I don't own so sorry! Again, please enjoy! Note: This is another AU, where the guys are college students, freshmen like me!**

* * *

"Okay something is going on between them!" Carlos Garcia whispered to one of his best friends, Kendall Knight.

Kendall Knight, a dirty blonde with bright green eyes and a freshman like Carlos, rolled his eyes. "You're still on this, bro?" He asked, holding back the urge to laugh as Carlos pouted.

The two were outside at a table; it was a beautiful sunny day, the sky blue and bright over Palm Woods University. Kendall and Carlos had met up after their last class to study together for their big statistics test next week, that is until Carlos had spotted their best friends James Diamond and Logan Mitchell coming out of the library, holding worn-out copies of Romeo and Juliet and smiling all weirdly at each other.

Carlos turned to Kendall with a shocked expression, pulling himself free of the bush he was hiding in to plop down beside the plaid-wearing blonde. "Dude, they've been sneaking off for the last three weeks! You're seriously saying you haven't noticed the long one-on-one study sessions, ditching us at dinner to go off to the library together and the laughing! The laughing and hand holding and smiling all weirdly at each other, you're saying you haven't caught on?!" He asked, seemingly truly surprised Kendall hasn't noticed. The younger boy was the leader of their little group; if something was fishy, he'd be planning a scheme for it already.

Kendall sighed in annoyance and slammed his statistics textbook shut, giving the usually hyper Latino a pointed look. "Of course I've noticed, Carlos. Logan's a bad liar; you don't know how many lame excuses he's given me as to why every time me and James are planning to hang out over a weekend, he suddenly needs him for some big, secret project. I've noticed good buddy, I've noticed." He said, Carlos crossing his arms in confusion.

"Then why aren't we going into spy-mode and figuring out why they're so suddenly so interested in each other?" Kendall held up a hand, looking a little hurt.

"Please don't say that, Carlos. There's no way James and Logan have something." He said, though Carlos could see the uncertainty in the blonde's green eyes.

Ever since Kendall found out, around the time he was ten, his real feeling for James, he's been keeping it all in; afraid that James, who was pansexual, will turn him down and end their friendship. Of course Kendall knew that was ridiculous, since he and James had so much history and the pretty boy wasn't that type of person, but just the thought of confessing got him all quiet. When it came to being a leader, Kendall was a natural; when it came to James, however, he went uncharacteristically shy.

Over the years Kendall has dated a few guys and girls, just to move on from his crush and see James as a best friend again, but so far nothing has worked.

And with James suddenly spending all his time with Logan, Kendall felt as if he was now invisible to the pretty boy. It's been almost a month since they hung out, just the two of them.

Carlos wrapped an around Kendall's shoulders, smile comforting. "I'm sorry bro, I know how you feel about James. I shouldn't have said that but you just admitted that those two have been really chummy lately; aren't you curious to figure it why?" Kendall smirked.

"You sure you're not doing this also because you have feelings for Logan?" He asked, laughing when a strawberry blush painted Carlos' caramel cheeks.

"W-What are you talking about, K-Dog? I don't have f-feelings for Logan!"

"You're a terrible liar too, Carlitos." Carlos just scoffed and stood up again, Kendall cocking a bushy eyebrow.

"That's not that point, bro! The point is that our best friends are running around with each other and won't tell us why! Come on I know you're just curious as I am, this is our chance!"

"Carlos, no!" Kendall began but the shorter boy grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the cafeteria, where Logan and James were heading with hands laced lazily together.

**-_Page Break-_**

"I swear, you are amazing!" James exclaimed over his plate of chicken salad. Logan blushed and took a huge bite of his turkey burger, mocha brown eyes almost black in embarrassment.

The two were grabbing an early dinner together, at an empty booth in the deserted café. They had a lot of work to do that night and so the game plan was so: grab dinner, chill out for a bit before heading to James and Kendall's room for one of their study sessions. It's been a schedule the two have been following for a month and it's worked out for them okay, though they were both oblivious to the jealously their best friends/roommates were feeling at being ditched for so long.

"James stop, I'll turn into a tomato with all your compliments." Logan protested, though James flipped a stray lock of chocolate brown hair from his face and smirked.

"Why should I, it's the truth! You're amazing, I just can't believe I'm noticing it now! We've been friends for years, and now in college I'm just realizing this? I'm so oblivious!" The pretty boy said, hazel-green eyes shining.

Logan has noticed that the pretty boy's hair was getting longer; it wasn't as long as it was when they were high school juniors, but it was getting there again. James hasn't cut his hair since they moved into P-W, and that was like six months ago.

Still, James looked beautiful with short or long hair.

"Well I certainty had no idea you could be so passionate, buddy! I mean, wow you had my head spinning back there!" Logan pointed out, reaching across the table to take James' fork-free hand. The brunette blushed a fiery red, yet his smile only grew as he leaned in closer.

"The perks of being a theatre major, my sweet lord." James said with a flirty wink, it making Logan blush again and smile.

"You're so full of it." The smart raven joked, leaning in as well.

They leaned closer and closer until their face were inches apart, but both jumped and nearly screamed when suddenly a bottle of iced tea fell out of nowhere and exploded open, spraying James with brown, sticky juice.

"Gah, what the heck?!"

"James!" Logan crawled under the table and started dabbing at the pretty boy's lucky white V-neck with some napkins, his now heated glare meeting the grinning face of...

"Carlos?" He asked, said Latino's gleeful expression changing into one of mock surprise.

"Oops sorry, Jamie! Why is there no 'wet floor' sign around here, I could have dumped my lunch on you too!" Carlos began rambling apologetically, all the while Kendall making the scene and trying to wipe the table before it got sticky.

James sighed over his ruined V-neck but mustered a tight smile for his hyper friend; normally he'd wrestle with Carlos until the other would tag out but it was an accident. He couldn't hold him accountable for that, as much as he wanted to.

"Nah it's all good, buddy. It was just...my favorite, lucky white V-neck. I guess I should go change, I'm starting to smell like lemons..."

"I'll go with you, you know for protection or something!" Logan chirped, making sure James wouldn't slip as he helped him up; with their bags in hand the smart raven made a beeline for the front emergency exit, he and James manly giggling between each other.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Carlos noted; Kendall gave him an exasperated look.

"You think, good buddy? Okay next plan, I'm calling the shots! And I say we just follow them! Come on!"

_**-Page Break-**_

"Ugh, sorry I took so long in the shower. I just don't like the smell of lemons, especially on me!" James said, running his fluffy purple towel over his head.

He and Logan were in his and Kendall's room, the smart raven on his bed all comfortable with their scripts out. Logan shrugged and smiled, James crawling in next to him and using one of his outstretched arms as a pillow.

"Not a problem, my fair love. We still have all night together..." Logan said, trailing off at the end with his oh-so innocent smile; James blushed though and hid his flustered-ness behind his hair, smiling brightly though.

"So true, and one of the scenes we have to rehearse is the final kiss scene so..." James added, both taking a deep breath.

At the same time they closed their eyes and began leaning forward; their lips were inches apart by five centimeters...two centimeters...

_Bang!_

"What you guys doing?!"

Logan jumped and kicked James off the bed, the pretty boy letting out a yelp as he hit the carpet floor. Once the two were conscious, they both looked up to see Carlos and Kendall, looking at them with mixed expressions of surprise and hurt.

"G-guys, what the heck!" Logan exclaimed.

"You scared the freaking crap out of us!" James added, getting to his feet.

"Why were you and Logan in bed together?!"

"And why were you two so close, huh?!" Kendall and Carlos asked question after question, giving the other two no chance to butt in their comments until James growled and snapped his fingers; the dirty blonde and hyper Latino went dead silent at that, the sound making them flinch.

"Okay what is going on with you two?! You've been acting really weird lately, it's like we don't know you guys anymore!" The brunette yelled, hazel-green eyes not amused. At this Carlos huffed, he and Kendall both crossing their arms.

"What's up with us? James, you and Logan have been sneaking around behind our backs for a month! You guys hold hands, smile all weird at each other and spend so much together! Are you guys going out?!" Carlos asked, he looking close to tears; Kendall had his head bowed, not wanting to see how James fiercely defends his boyfriend.

"Wait what, guys me and Logie-Bear here aren't dating!"

"Say what?!" Kendall blurted out, snapping his head up to meet James' face. The pretty boy had a look of complete confusion and shock, so did Logan.

"We aren't dating!" James repeated, though that looked lost on the dirty blonde and hyper Latino.

"Wait, you guys aren't?" Logan shook his head.

"No, no we're not dating! I know James is good-looking and all but no, we're best buds! Are and always will be, that won't change between us."

"But then why the hand holding, the laughing and sneaking off together then?" Carlos asked. Logan and James looked at one another before sharing a sigh; they grabbed their scripts off the bed and pointed to them.

"We're in a play." Logan began.

"And we're the main leads; two star-crossed lovers who take their lives." James added.

Carlos and Kendall looked at one another, then back to James and Logan. "Wait, isn't that...Romeo and Juliet?" They both asked; the pretty boy and smart raven blushed.

"Y-yeah it is. Listen, you know that GSA has been trying to find a way to get more members and spread LGBT awareness, right?" James asked. The two nodded.

The four were part of the GSA (Gay-Straight Alliance) club, it was one of the few places they didn't feel discriminated against in the school. James was pan, Logan bisexual, Kendall and Carlos too. They had friends here that accepted their sexual orientations, but not everybody on campus and the local neighborhood liked the GSA going for LGBT equality. How sad that P-W was in a small, country-like area of California.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "Well we are the leads in the GSA's own interpretation of Romeo and Juliet. The whole idea of star-crossed lovers and feuding families is the same, just that the setting is modern day today and the leads are both males. James is Julian, Juliet's male counterpart, and I'm Romeo. To suit the production more, the male characters have been gender bended to female and vice-versa. My character is of the few whose name remained the same." He finished, both him and James now smirking at the embarrassed blushes on the other two's faces.

"Oh." Kendall and Carlos said at the same time; James crossed his arms and leaned against Logan, he copied his pose.

"So, who was the 'genius' behind this whole scheme, huh?" Kendall and Carlos pointed at each other, trying for innocent grins; they dropped them when they saw that James and Logan were not amused, so they sighed and hung their heads.

"Okay, okay we're sorry! We shouldn't jumped to conclusions like that and we're sorry!" Carlos exclaimed, Kendall nodding in agreement.

"We're sorry; we should have trusted you two, but we didn't and we're sorry. Is there any way we can make it up to you two, any way?" He added, James and Logan turning to look at one another before they shared twin evil smirks.

"Oh, we have an idea."

Uh-oh.

**_-Page Break-_**

"That was a nice performance, everyone! We'll surely get more support now, thank you everyone for all your hard work!" Miss Kelly Wainwright, head of the GSA club, said, as she and the GSA and theater clubs got together for an after show party.

The play had been a success; they had a full house and had entertained their audience with awesome music for the dance scene, smooth lines that bounced off Shakespeare's art and got a lot of support for local LGBT community. Sure some people had tried to do protests, the usual close-minded tactics, but thanks to Freight Train, one of the best campus guards of P-W, all of that was under control.

"That was fun!" Logan said, he and James heading out of the auditorium. James nodded with a grin.

"Yep, totally. Okay, time to go dorm! Oh sweetie!" James called, clapping his hands. Logan followed his lead, chuckling.

Kendall and Carlos, dressed in butler outfits, appeared from the shadows like cats, looking torn between happy and annoyed.

"You called, Master?" Kendall said; James grinned.

"Carry me to my dorm room, please." He said, pressing a tender kiss to the dirty blonde's lips; they kept it quick, so to not make Carlos and Logan feel left out, and smiled at each other. Kendall rolled his eyes, though he smirked at the heavy blush on the brunette's cheeks.

"Your wish is my command, Master." James hopped onto Kendall's back, giggling the whole way as his shorter lover made for the dorm, Logan watching from Carlos' back.

"Follow the leader, love!" He said, nipping playfully at Carlos' left ear; the Latino blushed but let out a laugh, challenging Kendall to a race the whole way back.


End file.
